staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 lipca 1988
Program 1 8.10 Tydzień na działce 8.40 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino najmłodszych: „Maria i Mirabela" — film rumuńsko-radz. 10.05 „Chińskie skarby" — rep. 10.30 Dziennik 10.40 Stare, nowe, najnowsze 11.40 Najlepszym — piosenki z dedykacją dla żołnierzy 12.10 „Tassili — dzieje pewnej cywilizacji — dok. film algierski 13.00 „Bariery" 13.30 „Na krawędzi słowa" 13.55 „Z Polski rodem" — mag. polonijny 14.25 „Telewizja — prowincja" 15.00 Antologia dramatu powszechnego — Klara Fehar: „Wystarczy jeden telefon" 16.15 Losowanie Toto Lotka 16.25 „Konwój": Golub Dobrzyń — Malbork 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Rywale" — odc. IV filmu CSRS z serii „Pod jednym dachem" 18.30 Butik 19.00 Dla dzieci: dobranoc 19.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 „No i co doktorku?" — film fab. (komedia) prod. USA 21.30 Przegląd sportowy 22.00 Kronika Wyścigu Dookoła Polski 22.10 Tydzień w polityce 23.40 Dziennik 23.50 Anegdoty teatralne I. Śmiałowskiego 23.55 Kino nocne: „Mój ulubiony policjant" odc. IV australijskiego filmu krymin. z serii — „Inspektor Bellamy" 0.40 Zakończenie programu Program 2 15.00 TV koncert życzeń 15.30 „Akcja O.P.E.N." — odc. „Ucieczka króla" — prod, francuskiej 16.30 Komedia po polsku: „Szli na zachód osadnicy" 17.30 Spektrum" 18.00 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 18.30 „Godzina z Wojciechem Pokorą" 19.30 Galeria: Teresa Wilbik, Janusz Stanny i Kasia 20.00 Koncert gwiazd na XXVII Festiwalu Moniuszkowskim „Kudowa 88" 20.55 „Fama 88" — relacja z festiwalu 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Lata dwudzieste, lata trzydzieste" — „Szkoda twoich łez" — polski film fab. 23.15 Wiadomości BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Maths: Non-Euclidean Geometry 7.10 Ecology: Red Grouse 7.35 Physiology: Swimming in Fish 8.00 Bicycles: Framed for Success 8.25 The Kid 8.30 The Family-Ness 8.35 The Muppet Babies 9.00 UP2U 10.52 Weather JOHN KETTLEY 10.55 Grandstand 13.00 News Summary 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News/Sport 17.20 The 1988 Royal Tournament 18.20 Carry On.... Follow That Camel 19.50 Michael Barrymore's Saturday Night Out 20.40 Columbo 22.15 News and Sport; Weather 22.30 Call Me Mister 23.25 The Stepford Wives 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 The Rebuilding of London 7.40 Nuclear Weapons: Arms Control 8.05 Ceramics Under Stress 8.30 Graphs. Networks and Design 8.55 Introduction to Sociology 9.20 Introduction to Psychology 9.45 English Romantic Poets in Italy 10.10 Information Technology 10.35 Fountain and Grotto 11.00 Ethnic Minorities: To Bedford from Busso (1) 11.25 Energy Resources: Coal 11.50 Einstein's General Relativity 12.15 Opening Doors - Some Personal Views 12.40 The Million-Dollar Motor Car 13.05 Light, the Destroyer 13.30 Modern Art: Leger 13.55 Exmoor: a Self Portrait 14.20 Perceptions of the IMF 14.50 Shrikant 15.25 Saturday Cinema: The Red Badge of Courage 16.35 Cricket: Fourth Test 18.20 NewsView 19.00 The Greenhouse Effect 19.50 James Stewart: The Philadelphia Story 21.40 Heimat 22.40 Cricket: Fourth Test 23.10 8 1/2 Marcello Mastroianni 1.30 Closedown Channel 4 9.30 Same Difference 10.00 4 What It's Worth 10.30 Film: Has Anybody Seen My Gal? 12.30 Empress Wu 13.00 The First Lady - Nancy Reagan 13.55 Puppy Does The Gumbo 14.00 Film: Marie Antoinette 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 Resolution - Revolution 18.30 Tour de France 19.00 Opera On 4: Don Giovanni 22.40 Feathers 23.35 Just For Laughs 0.10 After Dark